Swapnadeep Mondal
Introduction He entered beyblade in 2013 as a newbie and a learner like most person. He first entered in the group of" Beyblade Let It Rip Official Group" . Here he learned more about beys and elements. And now he is going more stronger blader. Early life ded his first blading career. Then in 2013 his friend "Ginga Hagane (Suraj) " say him about the bey group in FB and add him. From there he learned the beyblading. His first bey was "Burn Sonic L Drago" but when he joined "Ultimate Bladers WBBA" then there's bey customizer "Trivas Robinet" gave him a new bey and he is used it well as Travis wanted. But in a fight with the Dark Blader Alex , he lost it and Alex with his Blackdragoon absorbed away Kirin and destroy it completely. From then he adopt his new even more powerful bey Snapdragoon Kirin Present time Presently he is progressing very well after meeting with some new blader and good friends like Angemon , Muhammad Junaid (mj) , Archit Lal ( his best friend and best trainer) , Sam ( also a good friend and trainer) , Mark Evans(The owner of BLIR and the finder of his spirit) , Rohan , Alastair, Sai Rohith Cena and Arjun Sharma. He wishes to play with most toughest to blader ever. He has been working with Archit , Sam and rohan in a team for the world championship.In recent BPL he is in Alastair's Team. He is also a member of Team Big Bang in UBWBBA. Snapdragoon Kirin POWERS: * AURA Aura is basically a beasts inner spiritual energy and emotions being drawn out into outer energy based attacks. the aura nature depends on the beasts nature... thus being draganoid his aura nature has the charactersitic of lightning and fire this his aura has the nature of fire and lightning previously he was known as the dragon emperor or as KAIZER thus he has matered the arts of eternal flames and also dark arts (flames related) but then during the dragon war where he sacrificed using the eternal nova blast but then in the 21st century he was hen resurrected by the use if mechanics grating hims lightning ability...but within him is still the dark arts resifing. * ALCHEMY Alchemy is the adanced sciene where you use the transmutional circle to convert one state to another, this can only be done using the transmutional circle. for example you can create the earth walls from earth and then turn them into metal the other instant. other example is the use of hydrogen molecules in the surrounding to increase in level to make them unstable casuing nuclear explosion. the circle is present at the center of the draganoid on the crystal part . * GRAVITATION Basic use of one of the fundamental forces of nature but only at times he may use the advanced methods WEAPONS * BLADES He blades can be equpipped with his aura by infusing his aura into it but mainly its used for the omni arts. he has mastered the arts of swordsman that includes the dual weapon system also. * AMPLIFIERS The amplifiers are basically wave propogating system. through this he can also control the waves, thus creating different techniques and skills. though it acts more like a passive ability. Strength His strength is to easily make an idea what the opponents are going to do and he has also a good logic about fire and wind ability. Info Name :- Swapnadeep Mondal Nick Name :- Mostly known as Swappy and Renex Age :- 16 Form :- Kolkata , India Bey :- Samurai Kirin Destructor (upgrade and combination of Samurai pegesus and L Drago Destructor) and recently he is using Snapdragoon [ Octa Kirin] ''''''__NOEDITSECTION__Category:BladersCategory:SHOWDOWN Blader Category:Light Blader Category:Scientific blader